T&S make da bomb
by ADOOM
Summary: This is really really, ummm, CURSIVE!!!!!!!! TYRANITAR&SHUCKLE MAKE A REAL NUTHOUSE IN TOWN!!!!!


T&S make da bomb

T&S make da bomb 

It wuz a nice day outside. Tyranitar and Shuckle were playin in the pool wile sipping lemonade and acting violently. "YAHOOO!!!" shuckle said. "Man im havin a fuckin good time Schuck. Say, wad we ganna do now?" "Uhhhh how bout we snach and run at the qiuckckeck?" "YEAAAAAA" they both stated, and so they ran over cars and knocked down poles to get to quickcheck, they ate everything in site and broke the walls. "IM sturdy im sturdy, let me kill a birdy!!!!" Tyranitar yelled. "Ut Gui Snockfronge, SOCK E' BLEU!!!! MOZZERELLA STICKS YO!!!!!!" "Fuck outta here! SeriO'sly?" "BOOO YEA!!! IM DAMN ASS SERIO'S!!!!!!" Shuckle said, so they ate them and they went to their secret clubhouse that no one knows about…it has a Tv..so Shuckle makes a ryhme that goes like this…

Wanna peace out moder fucka, 

Cause im ganna kill u and anotha.

Yo yo check it out,

So u knoe what is about.

Then ill roll and roll,

Scratchin ya in tha ground like a mole.

Slap ya ass around,

Fuck a shake that'll screw homer bound.

Me and Tyro ganna Obliderate ya homo,

So your ass is grass Han Solo.

Tyranitar adds..

Yo Yo mother fucker,

Me and Shuck make you go to fuddruckers.

Fuck and slash,

We puts 3 more holes in ya ass.

Chruch ya peanut head Little Bill,

So stop and make ya ass still. 

Earthquake ya needle dick house,

Ganna scare your sisters blouse.

Rockslide your damn japanease tree,

So go up to it bitch and pee.

Then they both cursn' rhyme together…

Since we both kill everythin theres nothin for ya to make,

Except blow out tha candles on ya birthday cake.

We crash and smash the city,

And for you what a pity.

In your face ya humpin dog,

So go fuck ya friend the smelly hawg.

We both make the best lingwini,

So go pick ya nose you stupid ass meani.

Yo now its time to have some fun,

Time to fry all ya ass' in tha sun.

WAAAAZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…Jeeze that was….big? Well onto some other fuckin stuff. Tyranitar goes out of the club house and magiacally pulls out a banana out of a garbage. "What the fuck are you going to do with that peice of yellow monkey food?" "I iz going to!!!!!!!………throw it at the wall.." So Tyranitar threw the banana at the wall which went _SPLAT!_ "This iz fucked up man, I wanna do something funny and fun!!" Shuckle wailed. Tyranitar replied, "Ok ok I know……hey! How about we kick a moose?" "Naa." "Do a body slam off a fuckerplane?" "Naa." "Do something very random and funny?" "Yea." "PHAT YO!!!!! Hambugers, kaaaaaatsup! Hambugers, kaaaaaaatsup!" Tryranitar screamed. "Uhhh, tyro…u said hambugers." Shuckle sated. "Oh, in that case…HAMBURGERS!!! KAAAATSUP!!!!! HAMBURGERS!!! KAAAAAATSUP!!!!!!" "Yo!" Shuckle said, "That wuz the illist hamburger frick thing I eva seen!!!!!! "BOOOO YEAAAAA" they both stated, and for no fuckin reason at all they went to Reegis' house.

Knock Knock!

Who the hell iz there?

Us..

Us who goddmanit?!

US REEGIS US!!!!!!

"Oh, well come on in guys!" Reegis yelled "Yo yo what the fuck we ganna do?" Said Tyranitar. "Uhhh, I don't know" said Reegis. Then stupid Doofy come out of the bathroom. "What the fuck?" Said Tyranitar. "I hate it when this retarted pooper comes to my house.." complained Reegis. Shuckle went up to doofy and said, "…Now I warned your fuck ass!" "I go poopy…it was good" Doofy said. "Get your stinkin poopy ass outta here!!!!!!" so Regis, Tyranitar, and Shuckle did a awsomly cool move called the fire-ice-thunder-dynamic punch on Doofy and he went to hell just like that. "Cool.." said Reegis. "Yo Reeg man, we gatta go." "No problem, I gatta do some shit anyway." So the pair of cursing pokemon went home. "Fuck man that was a good day, wa'd we ganna do tommarow?" Tyranitar said. "…Some very cool crap Tyro!" Shuckle replied, and the both screamed, "BIB BOMBS AWAY SHITTIES!!!!!"

THE END…Now for the credidts.

Credits

Tyranitar and Shuckle

Reegis

The banana

The guys at quickcheck

Doofy (for nothing..)

Mozzerella Sticks

Me,

You,

Zaboomafoo 


End file.
